


Dito Lang

by buoxienB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoxienB/pseuds/buoxienB
Summary: Sinagot ni Chanyeol ang ilan sa mga tanong ni Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dito Lang

**Author's Note:**

> 'Wag niyo na isipin bakit. Iba pa rin ang realidad huhuhu iyak so much chanbaek kong mahal. Anyway, enjoy!

Dito Lang

——————

Napaupo si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa may tabi. Pawis na pawis at hingal na hingal sa pag-eensayo. Nasa subway pa rin pala sila. 

Kasabay ng pag-upo nila ang paggala ng mga mata ni Baekhyun. Mga taong naghihintay, naglalakad, nagmamadali. Mga taong nagpapahinga. Mga taong nag-iisip, nagagalak sa posibilidad ng hinaharap. Takot— _sa hinaharap na maaring 'di na posible pa._

"Yeol." Pagtawag ni Baek. "Sa tingin mo ba, sa susunod na mga taon, magagawa pa natin 'to?" Napalingon naman sa gawi ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Binabasa ang iniisip nito.

Subalit 'di mawari ng huli kung ano ang iniisip ni Baekhyun. Wala namang makitang emosyon sa mukha nito maliban sa pagod— _kaba?_

"Oo." Walang pag-aalinlangan niyang sagot dito. "Bakit mo natanong?"

"Magagawa mo pa rin akong tingnan sa mata? Sabayan sa lahat ng gimik at trip?" Sa pagkakataong 'to, ibinaling na ni Baekhyun ang buong atensyon niya kay Chanyeol. "Magagawa—"

"Oo, Baekhyun. Magagawa natin. Gagawin natin. Bakit ba? Bakit mo tinatanong?"

 _"Natatakot ako."_ Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil dito. _Saan?_ "Kapag nilabas na nila tayo sa harap ng media. Sa harap ng maraming tao at kumikinang na ilaw, sa matang mapanghusga. Sa limitasyon ng kalayaan."

"Ngayon sabihin mo, magagawa pa rin ba natin 'to?" Umikot sa utak ni Chanyeol ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_Tama, totoo, nakakatakot. Pero 'di magiging hadlang._

"Magagawa natin kung gugustuhin natin. May paraan lahat, Baek. Kung wala kang maisip, anong rason at nandito ako? Kasama mo ako. Hindi mo kailangang matakot." Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, maliit lamang ito pero sapat na 'yun para gumihit din ang isang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. Umayos muli sila ng upo habang inabot ng una ang bag nito at kinuha ang isang pares ng earphone. Ipinasak niya ang isa sa kaniyang tainga bago inabot kay Chanyeol ang kabila.

"Isa pa, liligawan mo pa rin ba ako?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa mahinang boses. _"Hindi na."_

"At bakit hindi na?!" Pagtataray nito.

"Kasi Byun Baekhyun, aasawahin na kita." Napatawa naman silang dalawa sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Mapupulang pisngi ang inabot ni Baekhyun ngunit isinawalang bahala niya 'yun. "Okay ka na ba? Pagpahingahin mo na 'yang isip mo, Baek."

"Kung hindi pa rin natatahimik 'yan B, sige. Pwedeng matagalan bago natin magawa 'to ulit sa hinaharap pero pwedeng pwede nating balikan at isipin. Alalahanin na sa lugar na 'to, dito tayo bumuo ng pangrap, pangako at memoryang babaunin natin. Dito rin ako nangako na pakakasalan pa kita." Umiling si Baekhyun, pero tama.

'Di hadlang ang oras at panahon, ang takot at pag-aalinlangan para tanawin at balikan ang mga alaala. 

_"Salamat, Chanyeol."_

_"Lahat para sa 'yo, B."_

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
